


Under the Sign of the Double Infinity

by ishvaria



Category: Revenge (TV)
Genre: F/M, Prequel
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 18:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1658519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishvaria/pseuds/ishvaria





	Under the Sign of the Double Infinity

** Часть 1 **

 

***

         _Нож, приставленный к горлу, говорит гораздо больше ее слов, но я вижу только мою Эм в этих, темных от обиды и поражения, глазах… когда я вернулся на остров, ее уже не было. Учитель посчитал ее готовой для первого сражения на ее личной войне, и вот – она снова здесь… И в ее глазах лишь страдания и боль… отчего мне хочется придушить Такедо-сан…_

_\- Эмили, подожди…_

_\- Отпусти мою руку, Эйдан, или я сломаю твою, - почти без выражения произносит она, не поднимая глаз._

_\- Убрал, - комментирую свои действия, отпуская ее локоть, - не беги от меня, Эм…_

_\- У нас нет общих тем, для задушевных бесед, Эйдан, - взглянув на меня как-то уж совсем вскользь, она смотрит на океан, - и времени на «расскажи, как ты провел лето» - тоже. Постарайся соблюдать дистанцию и не раздражать меня своим присутствием._

_\- Аманда…_

_\- НЕ НАЗЫВАЙ МЕНЯ ТАК…_

 

 

\- Мы составили прекрасную пару, - я смеюсь, перехватывая ее «говорящие» взгляды в зеркале, - Такедо-сан был прав.

\- Такедо-сан прав всегда, - отвечает она, поднимая волосы, чтобы я застегнул массивное ожерелье у нее на шее, - ты мог привыкнуть к этому за минувший год.

\- Могу я спросить, - я встречаюсь с ней глазами в зеркале, ловя ожидание на лице, - почему ты пришла в тот клуб?

\- Такедо-сан, это была его разработка, - поспешно, может – слишком, отзывается она, - Учитель рассказал мне про группировку, занимающуюся продажей девушек. Мы хотели прекратить…

\- И он не называл никаких имен? – продолжаю настаивать я, Эмили пожимает плечами, глядя на мое отражение.

\- Нет… может быть – имя твоей сестры. Он показал мне ее фотографию… но про тебя мы не знали… А что?

\- Да нет, ничего… - неопределенно отзываюсь я, - прошел год и мне как-то  не совсем уместным, что ли, кажется мое присутствие здесь…

\- Как ты сам сказал, - она разворачивается, оказываясь со мной лицом к лицу, - из нас вышла отличная команда…

\- Я имел ввиду не это…- внезапно севшим голосом отвечаю я, глядя в такое близкое сейчас, запрокинутое мне навстречу, лицо.

\- Знаю, - также негромко сообщает мне она, - но ты ведь понимаешь…

\- Нет, - отвечаю резко, неожиданно даже для самого себя, - не хочу понимать.

Отойдя от меня на пару шагов, Эмили поправляет высокую прическу, придирчиво оглядывает великолепное платье с открытой спиной и только после этого поворачивается ко мне.

\- Эйдан, это усложнит и запутает и без того нашу, далеко не безоблачную, жизнь. Нам ведь это не надо, правда?

Я молчу, наверное, слишком долго для «знака согласия», - Эм… - она вскидывает на меня удивленный взгляд, это первый раз, когда я произнес вслух то, как зову ее про себя уже почти год. – Эм…

\- Да, Эйдан…- внимательный дружелюбный, даже участливый, взгляд. Я с ним сроднился за этот год, лишь иногда сквозь прорывается настоящая Аманда Кларк… но это бывает крайне редко, всего пару раз, на моей памяти.

\- Нет, ничего… просто, хотел напомнить – сигнализация запаздывает и система может быть еще не отключена, когда на экране все будет чисто.

\- Да, я – помню. Спасибо.

\- Не забудь, мы – без ума друг от друга…

        

Замок на Луаре – одно из красивейших мест в мире, и арендовать его для проведения аукциона «живого» товара, по меньшей мере, странно.     Но у нас есть, чем заняться, пока остальные участники будут наслаждаться пейзажем вокруг. Наша легенда ненавязчива и проста – специалисты по «изъятию», боевики, террористы. Недавно встретились, не можем оторваться друг от друга с тех самых пор, потому и поженились…

-  А-а, мистер и миссис Ксавье, - нас встречает один из «хозяев» аукциона, известный в этих кругах, да и не только, - Поль и Жанна, если не ошибаюсь.

\- Не ошибаетесь, мистер Дарно, - сопровождая слова одной из самых обаятельных улыбок, отзывается на его приветствие Эмили. – Мы так рады быть здесь.

\- Приятно приносить радость такой очаровательной девушке, как вы, - он склоняется, целуя ее руку, а взгляд скользит в моем направлении, - ну-ну, Поль, не ревнуйте, она – ваша…

\- Александр, не глупите, - она засаживает крючок как можно глубже, - Поль и не думал ревновать… правда, дорогой?

\- Нет, неправда, - выхожу за рамки легенды я, рывком притягивая ее к себе, - ты же знаешь, Жанно, между нами не должно быть больше десяти сантиметров… - наш хозяин с интересом наблюдает за нами, потом, расхохотавшись, аплодирует.

\- Браво-браво! Мне говорили, что вы с ума друг по другу сходите, но – чтобы вот так… вас проводят в номер, пообедаете со мной перед событием?

\- С удовольствием, Александр, - за нас двоих отвечает Эмили.

        

\- Мне идет этот цвет? – я заглядываю в ванную, где вода в грохотом падает в мраморную ванну, а моя Афродита стоит в роскошном темно-вишневом комплекте нижнего белья. – Здесь нет камер, - губами произносит она, вслух же рассуждая, - может, лучше – синий?

\- Лучше – вообще никакой, - включаюсь я в игру, - что дальше?

\- Ты проверишь девушек, а я – скачаю базу… - я киваю, делая несколько шагов ей навстречу, оказываясь в непосредственной близости. Ее глаза с тревогой следят за тем, как я, перегнувшись, выключаю воду, и лишь затем легко обнимаю, притягивая к себе.

\- Позволь мне помочь тебе переодеться, Жанно…

 

         - Поль, проходите, мы уже заждались, - Дарно  со спутницей сидят за накрытым на четверых столом, - аукцион переносится, кто-то пытался взломать базу моих клиентов. Не волнуйтесь, - перехватывает он наши мимолетные взгляды, - все благополучно, система устроена с запаздыванием, сигнализация не отключается, даже если на экран выводится подобное сообщение. Базу можно открыть лишь вот этим, - он демонстрирует нам электромагнитный ключ на тонкой цепочке.

\- Это так неинтересно, Александр, - вступает его спутница, - расскажите лучше, вы и правда познакомились на одной из совместных работ?

\- Да,  - теперь я придерживаюсь легенды, - нам попался общий заказ «на изъятие», но когда я увидел, кто конкурирует со мной – не смог устоять.

\- Как романтично…

\- Было бы, - неожиданно вступает Эмили, - если бы было правдой… Мы встретились в Новом Орлеане, на маскараде… - я стараюсь изо всех сил сохранить нейтральное выражение лица, но … какого черта она творит!

Наши гостеприимные хозяева уже умерли от любопытства, желая подробностей нашей встречи. Моя Эм переводит взгляд на меня…

_Его руки обнимают меня, - потанцуешь со мной? – развернувшись, оказываюсь лицом к лицу с незнакомцем в маске… Сквозь узкие прорези для глаз вижу смеющийся взгляд, - боишься меня?_

_\- Страх это инстинкт, он защищает от необдуманных поступков, - отвечаю, легко обнимаю его в ответ. – Но сегодня мне хочется быть беззащитной…_

_Склонившись, он целует меня, без натиска, словно спрашивая – хочу ли я продолжать… Его прикосновения неожиданно вызывают эффект электрических разрядов, и это чувствуем мы оба…оттолкнувшись друг от друга, пару мгновений мы просто смотрим друг на друга… а потом – нас словно толкает друг к другу навстречу…_

Я не отвожу глаз, да, наверное, и не смог бы… То, о чем говорит она, произошло чуть больше месяца назад, когда по наводке Учителя мы оказались в Новом Орлеане в разгар карнавальной недели. Информацию, необходимую ему, мы нашли… А вот во время карнавала так ничего и не случилось…но мы оба запомнили этот момент – когда, казалось, мы стали единым целым и ничего важнее не было ни вокруг, ни внутри, кроме – нас…

\- Как романтично и в вашем стиле… - восхищается спутница Дарно. Я спешу сгладить острые углы, - да, весьма. Особенно, если учесть, что в тот раз нам так и не удалось познакомиться…

\- Давайте выпьем за это, Поль, - дружески приобняв за плечи, Дарно отводит меня в сторону. - Махнемся? – имея ввиду наших дам, - не пожалеешь, Симон такое вытворяет… - Видимо, лицо все-таки выдает меня, потому что он как-то странно усмехается, - ну ладно, раз вы – за традиционный союз… буду просто любоваться…

\- Жанно, мы уходим, - резко прерывая ее тет-а-тет, за руку вытягиваю из комнаты, на ходу сообщая, - сейчас самый удобный момент – надо устроить для Дарно спектакль…

\- Идем…

 

Наша комната пишется на видео в открытую, и красный огонек на камере уже горит. Значит, он там и смотрит…

\- Сделай это… - между поцелуями шепчу я Эмили, чуть отталкивая в сторону кровати, сам сажусь вне поля видимости камеры, - станцуй – для меня…

Медленно и чувственно…моя Эмили умеет быть роскошной, соблазнительной и желанной – мне ли этого не знать… Минул год с нашей первой встречи и инстинкт «ее защитить» трансформировался в несколько иную форму – только она важна для меня… Иногда кажется, что попроси она – и я бы оставил мысли о мести, просто уехав с ней на какой-нибудь теплый и, желательно, необитаемый остров… Кожаное кепи, весь ужин благополучно пробывшее на ней, падает мне в руки – там, за подкладкой скрывается небольшая информационная бомба. И, пока она все отвлекает внимание нашего хозяина на себя, я запускаю ее с планшета…а потом – шаг, другой, и она оказывается в моих руках, обеспечивая тем самым алиби нам обоим…

 

 

         _\- Эмили… - она стоит передо мной, такая несгибаемо-уверенная в собственной правоте. – Сколько раз я должен просить прощения…чтобы ты доверилась мне?- Ее молчание красноречивее того, что она может сказать. Я киваю, - ладно… - разворачиваясь, чтобы уйти. С каждым шагом ожидая ее оклика…_

 

 

         - Я не собираюсь проникать внутрь, Эйдан! – она снова спорит со мной. Три года… три года в одной связке и она по-прежнему считает, что главная у нас – она. – Мы просто пройдем через основной вход, а там – разделимся. Вентиляционные шахты еще никто не отменял.

\- Эм, очнись, какие шахты! – сжав ее плечи, немного встряхиваю, - именно туда и пойдет взрывная волна!

\- Ты снова делаешь это, - отступив на несколько шагов, она просто смотрит на меня.

\- Делаю – что?

\- Защищаешь меня…

\- Это – инстинкт, на уровне рефлекса, - протянув руку, пытаюсь привлечь ее назад, но она снова отступает. – Я не могу иначе, Эм…

\- Пересиль в себе это желание, - став почти чужой, отзывается она, - мы говорили об этом, Эйдан, когда начали… То, что есть между нами…

\- Ты не хочешь признавать – «то, что есть между нами», - повторяю я ее слова, - потому что боишься этого…

\- Страх – это тоже инстинкт! – возражает она, обходя меня, - и ты, серьезно, хочешь обсуждать это – здесь и сейчас?

\- А почему бы и не здесь? – меня берет зло, - может, хоть на миссии, ты уделишь мне время!

\- Заткнись, Эйдан! – утягивая меня в укрытие, шепчет она. Мимо проходят вооруженные охранники, нас занесло на частную виллу одного из покупателей «живого» товара из того самого списка, что нам удалось скачать во время аукциона в замке на Луаре два года назад. Шаг за шагом, имя за именем, мы уничтожаем их, выполняя не свою работу. Но Такедо-сан отчего-то следует этому плану, нам же остается либо подчиняться, либо – уйти.

\- Ты установи заряды в служебных помещениях, а я – пойду в кабинет.

\- А если владелец – там? – остановив ее движение – уйти, я удерживаю ее близко, - Эм, не рискуй понапрасну, если не ради меня… - темный упрямый взгляд в ответ, но я не сдаюсь, - ты затеяла все это, чтобы отомстить за отца. Не забывай – в чем твоя цель…

 

         Взрыв раздается настолько неожиданно, что я застываю на какое-то время, не в силах поверить в случившееся – она не вышла… Эмили Торн… Аманда Кларк… моя Эм – она осталась там, по ту сторону взрывной волны…

Время, растянувшись почти в бесконечность,  спрессовывается, словно внезапно сжавшаяся пружина – я делаю все «на автомате», не думая и не заботясь о том, ранят меня или убьют. Злость, ярость и отчаянье, сплавившись в одну непроходящую боль, придают столь необходимые мне сейчас силы… Ухожу с объекта, завершив его уничтожение и запечатав пути отхода еще парой взрывов.

На «точку вывода», как оказалось, я пришел слишком рано, но останавливаться нельзя. Потому что, остановившись, придется задуматься, а думать я сейчас просто не могу.

Писк дублирующего номера по второй сим-ке я вряд ли бы услышал, но свалившаяся на меня тишина слишком давит на мозги. Сообщение короткое – «Эйдан, где ты?»…Застыв, я вчитываюсь в короткое сообщение и быстро набрав «На точке вывода», на миг закрываю глаза, прежде чем отправить его…просто боюсь, что ответ – не придет. Но моя Эм не заставляет себя ждать – «Я в полукилометре от тебя на юго-восток.» «Цела?»

«Почти…». Старая голубятня выглядит совсем заброшенной, некому тут птиц выращивать. Я прохожу внутрь и первое, что меня встречает, ствол ее пистолета…Секунда на то, чтобы окинуть ее быстрым взглядом, убедившись, что она невредима, если не считать разодранную скулу, глубокий порез на руке и многочисленные ссадины и ушибы, завтра грозившие обернуться синяками. Аккуратное дуло все еще нацелено мне в грудь, рука чуть подрагивает – от неуверенности или напряжения… резким движением выбив из ее рук оружие, ставлю несколько блоков, перекрывая линию удара, и Эмили оказывается подо мной.

\- Я думал, что потерял тебя… - глухо произношу я, глядя в такие близкие и полные тревоги глаза.

\- Тебе нечего было терять, - отвечает она, всем телом подавшись мне навстречу. Поцелуй выходит глубоким и страстным… я не переживал такую бурю очень давно, пожалуй, с самого Нового Орлеана… Она, словно лиана, обвивается вокруг меня, сильная, нежная и отзывчивая, с готовностью откликающаяся на мои ласки… Целовать ее я могу вечно, так и не насытившись… она же, с откровенностью опытной соблазнительницы ускользает, поворачиваясь и оказываясь сверху.  На слова не хватает ни времени, ни дыхания – положив ладони мне на грудь, она заставляет меня опуститься на кровать, сама следуя за мной, дразнит – медленно проводя пальцами по груди, спускаясь ниже, к животу, изредка помогая себе языком… Из меня будто выпустили весь воздух, каждый вдох эхом отзывается в груди, а ее прикосновения, словно низковольтные удары током – заставляют мышцы непроизвольно сокращаться, вызывая нестерпимое желание обладать ею…

\- Ты принадлежишь мне, Эйдан, - склонившись так, что кончики волос щекочут мне грудь и живот, она ловит мой ускользающий взгляд, - ты – все, что у меня есть…

Это признание, первое на моей памяти, сносит последние остатки сдержанности, рывком притянув ее на себя, подминаю, целуя и одновременно входя в нее… закусив губы, она начинает двигаться, вписываясь в один ритм со мной, все ускоряясь… Я не могу отвести взгляда от тех темных омутов, в которые превратились ее глаза, когда нас накрывает стремительный поток наслаждения, унося прочь от действительности…

 

         Серый рассвет четко виден в узких бойницах окон, моя Эм спит неспокойно, хмурится во сне и что-то бормочет… едва касаясь, провожу рукой по ее лицу, пытаясь стереть дурной сон… Она тут же открывает глаза…

\- Эйдан… что… что это было?

\- Ночь вместе, - даю ей время и места для маневра, - только и всего…Прости, что разбудил…

\- Ничего… - она смотрит непонятно, и вдруг спрашивает, - что дальше?

\- Ты – о чем?

\- О нас… - также просто отвечает она, - теперь ведь мы – есть?..

\- Мы – всегда были, Эм, - притянув ее к себе, шепчу ей, - просто ты увидела только сейчас…А дальше… - тебе выбирать…

 

 

         _Ее шаги я в состоянии отличить от любых других, да и кто еще может появиться на ее крыльце в такое время._

_\- Решил проверить – как ты, - разворачиваясь ей навстречу, объясняю свое присутствие, - это был тяжелый день…Как ты?_

_\- Все продолжаешь задавать мне этот вопрос, - устало парирует моя Эм._

_\- А ты – так и не отвечаешь… - мы еще смотрим друг другу в глаза, но внутри нее словно что-то ломается, сумка и туфли летят на пол, а она – оказывается в моих руках…_

 

 

***

         _\- Если бы кто-нибудь сказал мне шесть лет назад, - произношу, в паузах целуя ее, - что я буду здесь… я не поверил бы… - она смеется, почти беззаботно и в ее темных глазах нет сейчас этого налета боли, что я застал, приехав сюда…- Ты сражалась за меня, когда  остальным было все равно…_

 

        

         - Такедо-сан, тогда для чего вы послали меня туда? – я слышу голос Эмили сквозь приоткрытую дверь его номера. – Вы знали, что Эйдан Матис будет там.

\- Ты путаешь причины и следствия, Аманда, - тем же нейтральным тоном, что и несколько часов назад на причале со мной, говорит он. -  Ты должна была оказаться там, встреча же ваша – дар или проклятье, покажет время.

\- Тогда, возьмите его в обучение, - кажется, неожиданно для себя, произносит она, - Рохан закончил, и вы уже благословили его  на бой… я в самом начале пути…

\- Если у тебя появится спутник – это облегчит его, твой путь? – Такедо-сан вглядывается в ее лицо, - или будет мешать, сбивая с цели?

\- Я сделаю все, чтобы помочь ей, - решительно распахнув дверь, останавливаюсь на пороге, обращаясь к нему на японском, - разрешите мне остаться. Я клянусь, что никогда не предам и всегда защищу ее, даже ценой своей жизни.

\- А если этого будет мало? – все также неторопливо вопрошает Такедо-сан, - если цена будет слишком высокой…

\- Я не предам ни Эмили Торн, ни Аманду Кларк, - взглянув на нее, добавляю, - ни ту, что выдает себя за них…

\- Хорошо, отправляйтесь на Окинаву сегодня, - неожиданно дает согласие Такедо-сан, - Эмили, тебе известны правила, объясни ему… Встретимся на Острове через два дня.

 

         - Что за правила, что за Остров? – наблюдая за ее нехитрыми сборами, подпираю стенку возле двери, чтобы не мешаться под ногами.

\- Учитель берет тебя не просто – учеником, все в жизни имеет свою цену. У Такедо-сан крупная компания, ты что-нибудь понимаешь в корпоративном праве или управленческой системе менеджмента?

\- Вообще-то, да, - как о чем-то маловажном вспоминаю я, - университетские дипломы с отличием. А ты?

\- Я плачу наличными, - я отнимаю у нее сумку, снова выходит как бы само собой, она не возражает, прихватывая с тумбочки клатч.

\- Богатенький Буратино, - комментирую я, - папа оставил много хрустящих фантиков… - звонкая пощечина вышибает из меня дух, вторую я перехватываю, - Аманда! – вглядываюсь в ее потемневшие, ставшие почти черными от боли и злости глаза, - прости! Я не знаю, из-за чего ты с Такедо и не должен был…

\- Да, не должен, - высвободившись, соглашается она, - но и ты – прости, у меня инстинкт, на уровне рефлекса…

\- С этим не поспоришь, - осторожно посматривая в ее сторону, отвечаю я, - и все-таки, почему ты… такая, как ты, здесь?

\- Такая, как я?

\- Красивая, - пожимаю плечами, стараясь не замечать ее появившееся вдруг улыбки, - умная, богатая… что случилось с тобой?

\- Несчастье, - подумав, отзывается она, - как и с тобой, Эйдан. Сколько лет ты уже ищешь сестру?

\- Долго, - помрачнев, соглашаюсь я, - столько не живут, в тех условиях…

\- Не живут, - эхом откликается Аманда, достав из сумочки давешнюю фотографию отца. – Но и мертвые заслуживают справедливости, даже больше живых… поэтому я – с Такедо. А теперь и ты…

 

 

_\- Ты только не исчезай больше, - с неожиданной горечью просит она, прижимаясь ко мне._

_\- Не исчезну, Аманда, - целуя в лоб, шепчу, - я обещаю…_

 

 

         - Вы и не собирались нас отпускать… - Такедо-сан смотрит будто сквозь меня, не отвечая, но мне и не нужны слова… Я хорошо изучил его за минувшие шесть лет. И то, что я знаю, идет вразрез со всем, что он говорил и чему учил нас… Его миссия, начавшаяся, как и у всех нас, со взрыва самолета, давно превратилась в планомерное и методичное уничтожение собственных врагов чужими руками. Он использовал нас или тех, кто обучался здесь раньше, и заставлял делать то, что ему было нужно, под видом тренировок и миссий, мы словно фигуры на его личной шахматной доске и меня он явно повысил до звания офицера…

\- Я не оставлю Эмили ни при каких обстоятельствах! – снова перейдя на японский, чтобы сподручнее было свою мысль выражать, чеканю слова я. – Вы взяли с меня клятву шесть лет назад и я намерен исполнять ее, пока жив. Вы были неправы, Учитель, - добиваю я его, - нам не надо было и начинать этот путь, он ведет в тупик. В конце нет – света и радуги, здесь, - положив ладонь себе на грудь, показываю я, - пустота и серый пепел.

\- Ты раздуваешь пламя, Эйдан, и этот пожар поглотит тебя…

\- Я как-нибудь это переживу! – бросаю ему на прощанье…

 

 

         _\- Слава богу, ты – невредим! – с порога бросается она ко мне, и я позволяю себе выдохнуть, закрыв глаза, впитываю ее силу, безжалостно забираю то, до чего могу дотянуться… Она  говорит и говорит – об Учителе, о его миссии, о цели, а потом – все-таки замечает мою руку…_

_\- Я сделал это, потому что думал – так будет лучше для тебя! – я не знаю, кого пытаюсь убедить ее, себя или нас обоих… Моя Эм качает головой и снова ее глаза наполняются болью, только на этот раз эта боль – от меня…_

_\- Прошу тебя… - медленно произношу я, стараясь пережить ее боль, - не убегай…_

 

 

         Она вернулась и не вернулась – моя Эм… Четвертый год мы живем на Острове у Такедо-сан, в почти насквозь бумажном доме для его учеников. Здесь нет никого, кроме нас, сам Учитель прибывает ежедневно на лодке с рассветом и также растворяется в темноте после заката, если нет специальных ночных тренировок. Да, иногда мы выезжаем на задания по выбору Учителя – по одиночке или вдвоем, но всегда возвращаемся сюда… И, каждый раз на мои нетерпеливые «когда же, наконец!», Такедо-сан неизменно отвечает, что ступив на путь, уже нельзя с него сойти. А ты уже идешь по нему…

         - Эмили… - открыв неплотно прикрытую перегородку, я опускаюсь возле низкой лежанки на колени, пытаясь ее поцеловать…

\- Не надо, Эйдан! – неожиданно резво увернувшись, отодвигается она, - я не хочу, иди к себе…

\- Что случилось – там, где ты была? – мне достаточно того, что я вижу, - Ты сама не своя…

\- Ничего! – резко отвечает она, и повторяет с расстановкой, - там ничего не случилось.

\- Если бы все было так, -  демонстративно садясь на пол по-турецки, парирую я, - ты бы на меня не бросалась. Поговори со мной, Эм…

\- Погиб мальчик… - неожиданно тихо произносит она, - по моей вине. Я не должна была вмешиваться, но Учитель сказал, что все – рассчитал, а он… он был среди помощников, специалист по компьютерам… он не умеет ни стрелять, ни драться… - рассказ ее становится все более бессвязным, но плакать она не будет – разучилась себя жалеть… Моя Эм умеет только злиться и мстить за свою боль. Завладев ее руками, я прижимаюсь к ним лицом, -  ты делала то, о чем просил тебя Учитель, ты знаешь Кодекс, выбора нет.

\- Эйдан, - высвободив одну руку, она запускает пальцы мне в волосы, - я повторяла это себе всю дорогу назад… облегчения нет… Да и не должно быть, потому что я – убила невиновного. Я стала совсем, как наши цели…

\- Нет! – взяв ее лицо в ладони, заставляю смотреть мне в глаза, - хотя бы потому, что ты сейчас об этом думаешь…

\- Значит, совесть у меня есть, - невесело улыбается она, немного помедлив, опускает голову мне на плечо, - не уходи…

\- Я с тобой, - не отпуская ее, устраиваюсь рядом на узкой лежанке, - прошу, не убегай от меня больше…

\- Постараюсь, - скрыв лицо у меня на груди, шепчет она…

 

 

         _Крыльцо ее дома в Хэмптонсе, кольцом его опоясывающее, словно в насмешку над нами – здесь все начинается и здесь же и заканчивается… Каждый раз, когда я жду ее здесь – не знаю, что будет впереди…_

_\- Это ключи от той виллы на Капри, где мы хотели состариться вместе, - вложив связку в ее ладонь, сжимаю руку, - если передумаешь – дай мне знать и я найду тебя там… Она беспомощно молчит, стараясь не смотреть на меня, а может – просто не хочет видеть убийцу своего Учителя… Я умираю внутри от невозможности – просто сгрести ее в охапку и увезти отсюда так далеко, как это только возможно. И сделать все, чтобы боль ушла навсегда из этих темных глаз._

_\- Надеюсь, ты найдешь, что ищешь, Аманда Кларк, - произношу я, целуя ее в лоб, замерев на миг, вдыхаю ее запах, стараясь в памяти навсегда удержать… - ты заслуживаешь этого, как никто другой…_

 

 

 

** Часть 2 **

 

***

         _\- Спасай себя, уезжай! – отвечаю ему, глядя на темный, будто маслом залитый, ночной океан, - Видимо, твое время настало.  Для меня еще – ничего не кончено, я не готова – уйти… - все-таки повернувшись, ловлю его проникающий в самую душу взгляд, - может быть, никогда не буду…_

_\- И уж точно – не ради меня… - с горечью обрывает меня Эйдан. Мой Эйдан… Ведь – мой?_

 

 

         Выстрел раздается позади и тело на мне обмякает, превращаясь в труп, сбросив его, смотрю на своего спасителя… ну, конечно, кто же еще!

\- Рано или поздно, Эмили, тебе придется снова начать доверять мне! – он злится, потому что знает, что виноват. Виноват в том, что послушался Учителя, виноват, что я проходила через это одна… Виноват! Я бужу в себе злость, чтобы не бросится ему на шею, а мне так нестерпимо хочется снова почувствовать его – близко, рядом…

         Воспоминания всегда всплывают не вовремя,  у них нет точного времени прибытия, к ним нельзя подготовиться… Что послужит толчком – звук, неуловимо пронесшийся мимо, запах, коснувшийся тебя и разбудивший нечто, глубоко скрытое, или слова, которые слышал в детстве… Мама пела… не мне – Аманде, но ее голос, интонации и сама песня коснулись меня, словно волшебным дуновением, принеся с собой страшную сказку… она едва не убила меня, вернее – убила, но папа оказался рядом… Инстинкт, на уровне рефлекса – меня защитить. У Эйдана он тоже есть…

\- Иди ко мне… - он протягивает руку, пытаясь достучаться до меня сквозь нагромождение обиды, утраты, поражения и злости. Его надежные руки, едва я попадаю в них, не дают мне сорваться, он прижимает меня к себе так крепко, что, кажется, начнут ломаться кости. Он держит меня до тех пор, пока я не начинаю плакать и что-то отпускает внутри… Еще долго я тихо всхлипываю в полусне-полузабытьи и неизменно он оказывается рядом, обнимая и согревая меня… Эту ночь я пережила лишь благодаря ему…

        

 

         _\- Думаешь, такие как мы, могут быть… - я не заканчиваю, глядя на играющий в камине огонь._

_\- Быть – как все? Жить обычной жизнью, - подхватывает он, киваю, почти соглашаясь, - Я хотела сказать – счастливыми…_

_Встречаюсь с ним взглядом, чуть улыбаясь, читая в его глазах то же желание, что съедает меня изнутри._

_\- Не знаю, как насчет всей жизни, - чуть севшим голосом произносит он, не отрывая глаз от меня, - но сейчас я – счастлив…Лишь с тобой в моей душе наступает покой…_

_Задохнувшись, от осознания, я подаюсь ему навстречу… он обнимает меня, прижимая так бережно, что мне становится смешно._

_\- Не сдерживайся, - поймав его чуть подрагивающую руку, шепчу я, - я не обижусь…_

_\- Аманда…_

 

 

         Быть в постели не с ним – вот настоящее испытание, и дело не в том, что нужно помнить,  что ты «не с ним», а в том, что после шести лет с Эйданом, большинство мужчин кажутся пресными неумехами… Нет, я искренне стараюсь и дать, что могу, и получить, но этого недостаточно… Дэниэл кажется вполне довольным – сложившейся ситуацией, нашим новым «воссоединением». Мне это на руку, я постоянно твержу себе, что только так – изнутри, смогу нанести наиболее непоправимый вред Грейсонам… Но все чаще это звучит, как самообман…

Теперь же, после того, как он официально узнал, что сестра погибла… насмешка Судьбы – примерно в то же время, когда мы встретились с том баре… Эйдан изменился.

\- Ты не хочешь слышать меня, Эм! – я пришла в нашу «тихую гавань» просто, чтобы еще раз увидеть его. А теперь мы опять спорим.

\- То, что тебе не принесло облегчения убийство – это нормально! Ты – хороший человек, понимаешь, и не должен…

\- Я вообще ничего не чувствую, Эм, - неожиданно тихо произносит он, - ни боли, ни радости, ни-че-го… Мне казалось, я смогу начать с чистого листа, - повернувшись, он смотрит на меня, - а нечего начинать…

\- Эйдан, - пытаюсь дотянуться до него, но он поднимается, не замечая моей протянутой руки, - если ты – о Дэниэле... там ничего нет, не к чему ревновать.

\- Я не ревную! – резко реагирует он, - мне – мерзко! Я с трудом могу переносить мысли о том, что он касается тебя! – шумно выдохнув, он останавливается, - обещаю, я найду способ с этим справиться.

С беспокойством взглянув на сигнализирующий телефон, объясняю, - отслеживаю Викторию, похоже, мы возвращаемся в Хэмптонс…

\- Да, - произносит он, почти касаясь губами моих волос, - только по раздельности…

 

 

         _Когда все летит под откос – невозможно сделать вид, что все хорошо… Сестра Эйдана… то, ради чего был проделан этот путь… мертва и очень давно… Кладбище для неимущих – все, что ей досталось… Он злится – мне даже не нужно смотреть, я угадываю, по резкости движений и жестов, по односложности фраз, по глазам…_

_\- Все было напрасно! – с горечью оглядываясь кругом, произносит он, я пытаюсь достучаться до него, - Эйдан, посмотри на меня – нет… она знала, твоя сестра, знала и верила, что ты придешь за ней._

_\- А я – так и не пришел… Нет, Эм, не пытайся обелить то, что должно быть черным. Мне вообще не стоило сюда лезть…_

_\- Постой, - у меня вдруг обрывается сердце, - куда ты?_

_\- Подальше отсюда… мне надо подумать…_

_\- Не уходи! – слышу собственный голос, почти умоляющий, - не оставляй меня, я не справлюсь сама, без тебя… - все это несется ему в спину, но он все-таки уходит, так и не взглянув на меня…_

 

 

         Что случилось с нами, с теми – нами, что жили на Острове целых шесть лет и были там так счастливы… Может, нам вернуться туда… Такедо-сан мертв и там больше некому будет прятаться и учиться мстить… Там можно попробовать построить что-то на руинах и пепле наших душ…

\- Как ни ненавистно мне произносить это, - он выходит из спальни почувствовав или услышав меня, - но – почему ты не в постели с Дэниэлом?  У мальчика не хватает способностей, чтобы … удержать тебя рядом с собой?

\- Он поставил мне ультиматум, - я разворачиваюсь от окна, положив на журнальный столик обручальное кольцо с солидным бриллиантом.

\- И ты – пришла спросить моего благословения? – мой Эйдан едва сдерживается, я слишком хорошо его знаю, чтобы не угадать за этим спокойным фасадом – бурю…

\- Я не знаю… - на самом деле – знаю… я пришла в надежде на то, что он, отшвырнув кольцо куда подальше, просто сгребет меня в охапку, перекинув через плечо и не слушая деланных моих возмущений, просто заберет отсюда – на край света… Но он – молчит и смотрит, а от этого его взгляда у меня бегут мурашки по спине.

\- Скажи мне, Эм, - подойдя, он останавливается близко, не касаясь, - когда ты сделаешь так, как хочешь и получишь тот результат, что считаешь правильным – что будет тогда?

\- Тогда – я буду с тобой, - не особо задумываясь, откликаюсь я, заворожено глядя в его сумрачные сейчас глаза.

\- Тогда, - взяв кольцо со стола, он берет меня за руку, - выходи замуж за сукиного сына, - надевая кольцо на безымянный палец. У меня подкашиваются ноги, только его руки и держат меня. Наши губы встречаются и я подаюсь ему навстречу, со сдерживаемым стоном обвиваю его шею руками, целуя все откровеннее и глубже… Мое пальто, сумка, туфли и его халат… все летит куда-то в сторону, он тянет меня в спальню и я, уступив натиску, сдаюсь окончательно и бесповоротно.

 

 

         _\- Надеюсь, ты получишь все, о чем мечтаешь, - произносит уже не мой Эйдан, прощаясь, - ты заслуживаешь этого больше остальных…_

_Заслуживаю ли… Звук удаляющихся по песку шагов еще долго слышен в ночной тишине и я борюсь с простым желанием – кинуться следом, возвращая его в мою жизнь… или – возвращая эту жизнь самой себе…_

 

 

 

***

 _Вилла на Капри… когда ты закончишь… - его слова так и звучат в моей голове, стучаться в виски и не дают покоя… У меня вообще не бывает – покоя… Третий год я не живу, а существую, разделяя собственную жизнь на «до»  и  «после»… И в этом кошмарном «сейчас» вот уже несколько месяцев я пребываю одна… мне необходим Эйдан, я не могу без него дышать, но проклятая гордость и упрямство снова путают все карты… Слава богу, подворачивается причина и шанс его вызвать…_  

 

          

         - Ты любишь Джека? – с оторопью смотрю на него, не сразу находясь с ответом, а Эйдан продолжает настаивать, - я должен знать, Эмили! Потому что вернулся – ради тебя!

         Конечно, он вернулся – «из-за меня», «ради меня»… стоило лишь произнести в трубку его имя и несколько часов спустя Эйдан уже был здесь…

\- Дэниэл сказал, что стрелял в тебя, - с нескрываемой болью произношу это вслух, он молча расстегивает рубашку – еще недавно свежий шрам чуть выше и левее сердца… Не думая, я накрываю его ладонью, словно пытаясь защитить от того, что уже произошло, Эйдан вздрагивает от прикосновения, перехватывая руку…

\- Эм… - в его глазах отблеск того огня, что пламенем бушует сейчас внутри меня. Пространство между нами искрит, и любое прикосновение может привести к замыканию. Не отпуская моей руки, он ждет… ждет от меня решения…

\- Да, прости, - отнимаю я руку, делая еще и пару шагов назад, для уверенности в собственной выдержке. Лишь несколькими часами спустя  мне приходит вдруг в голову шальная и ужасная в своей реальности мысль – Эйдан мог умереть, а я так и не узнала бы об этом. Если бы он не откликнулся на мой звонок…

         И вот теперь опять всплывает эта тема – Джек… Уходя от меня несколько месяцев назад, Эйдан бросил мне в упрек, что я готова была все закончить, ради Джека… Но тогда – все было иначе… как и теперь. Мне всего лишь нужно знать, что Джек в безопасности и не сделает больше глупостей… Я должна сдержать слово, данное Аманде…

\- Прости меня, - солнце плавится в закат, утопающий в океане, причал залит нереальным желтым светом. Эйдан опирается на перила рядом со мной, - я, действительно, ревную, Эм. И хочу, чтобы он – уехал… но я не имею права решать за него или за тебя. Прости…

\- И ты – меня, - повернувшись, заставляю его посмотреть на себя, - за то, что использую тебя, бессовестно и постоянно вытягивая из тебя силу, без которой я не справилась бы… Ты – все для меня… - ему так нужны эти слова сейчас, а мне – необходим он… и какая разница – чувствую ли я так на самом деле…

 

 

         _\- Дай руку, - кольцо Дэниэла я оставила на тумбочке, это стало привычкой – я не ношу его, когда мы вместе. А сегодня… после его слов и кольца, что я так бережно рассматриваю в неровном свете камина и свечей, мне и вовсе не хочется туда возвращаться. Эйдан улавливает мои умонастроения и, меняя одно кольцо у меня на пальце на другое, со скрытой тоской произносит, - еще одна ночь, Эмили, всего одна… И все остальные мы проведем вместе…_

_\- Еще одна ночь… - откликаюсь я…_

 

 

         Подвязка скользит по ноге вверх, лишь он, Эйдан, мог превратить этот ритуал и необходимость – в чувственную ласку, от которой у нас обоих закипает кровь… Невероятным усилием остановившись, Эйдан заглядывает мне в глаза – ты готова? Сбитое дыхание не позволяет говорить, может, и к лучшему, потому его голос вызывает у меня не меньшее желание, чем его поцелуи и прикосновения, чем его откровенная неприкрытая нежность… Закрываю глаза в знак согласия, но еще не отпускаю его от себя, потому что, элементарно, меня не держат ноги… Выдохнув, киваю и он отступает, давая мне возможность собраться с силами и уходит так стремительно, что я не успеваю взглянуть ему вслед… А ведь у меня – свадьба, прямо сейчас… а все, о чем я могу думать – это его обжигающие прикосновения и полный желания взгляд…

         Все пошло прахом – из-за Дэниэла… неучтенный фактор, он срабатывает всегда, а мы не были к нему готовы. Мы спешили и не продумали ни четкой линии отхода, ни серьезной легенды… Я не помню, как выбралась из воды, как попала на буксир. Единственное – совершенно сумасшедшие глаза Эйдана… Я хочу ему сказать, что  все наладится, все будет хорошо – ведь мы, наконец, вместе и свободны...

         Все это вернулось ко мне гораздо позже, после того, как Джек заставил меня разглядеть собственное отражение и тогда воспоминания лавиной обрушились на меня, сбивая с ног… Все пошло прахом…

 

 

         _\- И что – вот так все и закончится? Ты позволишь им забрать у тебя – и нас?! – Эйдан злится,  и я понимаю, что наношу очередные непоправимые раны, но мне так больно, что я ничего не чувствую, кроме яростного желания убивать…_

_\- Я должна… прости… - это совсем не те слова, что я хочу произнести вслух, но – не могу…_

_\- Я справлюсь, - бросает он на прощание, - подумай о себе, Аманда, это у тебя выходит лучше всего…_

 

 

         Вспышка – свет… _Эйдан…_ вспышка – тьма… _Я не могу потерять тебя…_ вспышка – свет…  вспышка – тьма… Мне не справится с этим одной, мне не у кого просить помощи…

\- Я ничего теперь не могу тебе дать, Эйдан, - горечь прорезается в голосе, хотя я изо всех сил держусь, - ни нормальной семьи, ни детей… пепел внутри…

\- Чтобы ты знала, - он подается вперед, опускаясь рядом, - мне всегда нужна только ты… Но – ты не оставляешь мне право на выбор, все решая за нас двоих… Пусть так, я приму и это твое решение… Найди того, кто поможет тебе, пока не сделала то, о чем пожалеешь…

Вспышка – свет… _Почему я - здесь?_ Вспышка – тьма… _Сделать то, что давно должна была – убить Грейсонов…_

Вода заливается в легкие, не позволяя дышать, руки Эйдана, всегда такие надежные, сейчас стальной хваткой держат меня, не давая вынырнуть… Я почти утонула, когда подсознание все-таки сделало мне одолжение, откликаясь…

Эйдан знает все – про меня, но иногда воспоминания ускользают, скрываясь с таких глубинах, что добраться туда практически невозможно… Эйдан ждет снаружи, я могу видеть его сквозь плохо закрашенное окно, пока пытаюсь навести хотя бы видимость порядка в одежде и что-то сделать с волосами…       В голове неустанно крутятся его слова, сказанные при нашей первой встрече – _У нас с твоим отцом – одинаковый инстинкт…_ \- защитить меня, любой ценой… Все неожиданно встало на свои места, как будто в пазле не хватало одной-единственной детали, чтобы картинка обрела ясность и четкость…

\- Ты – единственный, кто знал, как меня спасти… - он усмехается, мой Эйдан.  Да, все-таки, мой…

\- Теперь закончи то, что начала… заставь их – заплатить… - его шаг ко мне, наверное, просто тревога, беспокойство, страх… Но я хочу понимать это по-своему… и тянусь к нему, обвивая шею руками. Он откликается и наш поцелуй снова грозит обернуться бурей. Наверное, останавливаюсь я… а может и он, я не знаю… В голове – звенящая пустота, коленки противно дрожат и мне стоит невероятных усилий – промолчать и не начать умолять его остаться прямо сейчас.  Он чувствует, мой Эйдан, снова защищая меня – от меня же самой. Поцелуй в лоб так похож на прощальный… и он стремительно уходит, не оглядываясь и даже не взглянув на меня… _мой Эйдан…_

 

 

         _Мои ночные истерики и цветные сны ничего не меняют – он уехал, правда, недалеко… Если расстояние между Хэмптонсом и Бермудами можно в эти рамки загнать… Время идет… нет, утекает сквозь пальцы и я все с большим ужасом осознаю – у меня ничего нет, кроме мести… нет и не будет. Даже Нолан нашел того, кто согревает его душу, а у Джека всегда есть и будет Карл… А у меня – был Эйдан. Я так скучаю по нему… это чувство приходит ночами, когда я стою на крыльце своего дома, привычно водя пальцем по испорченной табличке двойной бесконечности – путешествия в никуда…_

 

 

 

 

****

** Часть 3 **

 

***

         _\- Здесь была твоя девчонка, - мой сосед по бунгало, как всегда, изрядно набравшийся, встречает меня этой странной новостью, - долго ждала…_

_\- Что еще за девчонка? – привычно огрызаюсь я, - я никого не … - Эм… Конечно, кто же еще… И, вместе с недовольством, накрывает волна теплого света, так бывает всегда, стоит мне подумать о ней… Тряхнув головой, прогоняю видение… не сегодня, радость моя… Сегодня я не окажусь у ваших ног, моя Дама сердца, ваш рыцарь выдохся и настоятельно просит сделать перерыв… Я подогреваю в себе остатки злости, но – кажется, впустую, потому что перед глазами ее счастливое лицо в тот миг, когда я неловко опустился на колени, делая ей предложение... и ее полные страсти глаза, когда мы вместе и мир просто исчезает… и ее пальцы, беспокойно скользящие по резному рисунку двойной бесконечности… как она сказала тогда – путешествие в никуда…_

 

 

         - Что ты здесь делаешь? – я стараюсь, Эм, очень стараюсь, так что – помоги мне… Придумай предлог или просто скажи… не молчи и не смотри _так_ …

\- Мне, наверное, не нужно было приезжать, - тихо, что так не похоже на нее, произносит она, - я думала… у тебя появятся идеи…

Письмо или записка… мне не важно даже, что это… я не хочу это видеть. Я хочу обнять ее и никогда больше не отпускать. Запереть где-нибудь подальше на этом острове… Прогнав вполне реалистичные картины возможного развития такого сценария, огрызаюсь, - почему бы тебе просто не признать, что ты – соскучилась?

\- Мне тебя не хватает, - согласно произносит она непослушными губами, и я с удивлением обнаруживаю, что она – на пределе. Но что-то внутри все же мешает и царапает, и я вновь причиняю ей боль… или – себе?

\- Так бывает, когда люди расстаются…

\- Эйдан… - вот теперь ей и вправду очень больно…

\- Я не Нолан… я не могу переключиться сразу, как ты приложила меня мордой об стол. Прости, ничем не могу помочь…

         Знаю, что – перегнул палку, потому и не оглядываюсь… Она хотела – свободы… она ее получила…

 

 

         _Сообщение от Росса – дело привычное, он держит меня в курсе всех событий. Паскаль Лемаршаль…новый враг или просто препятствие на пути… Воспоминание приходит во сне, и я даже просыпаюсь, хватаясь за склеенную в тот же вечер записку, что привезла Эм – Паскаль и мой отец… Я нужен Эм…_

_\- У меня – есть одна, - с порога вклиниваюсь в их разговор,  и чего мне стоит остановить ее порыв, знаю только я, - дело не в тебе, Эмили, а в моем отце…_

 

 

         Сны бывают разные, но мне обычно не сняться сны… только кошмары. Они – запоминаются, в деталях и подробностях, подрывая уверенность в собственных силах и надежности выстроенных тобой планах. Когда пропала Коллин, я долгое время вообще не мог спать, после самоубийства отца пришли кошмары. От них не было спасения, кроме тупой усталости, когда мозг просто выключается, все равно – где и с кем. По-настоящему прогнала их только Аманда, моя Эм… И вот теперь – они снова вернулись, растревоженные всей это историей с отцом…

         Всхлипывая, я просыпаюсь, судорожно соображая, где нахожусь.

\- Эйдан… - ее голос, ее дом, ее диван. Конечно, я вернулся вчера, а у Нолана уже есть постоялец, по его же собственному выражению. Эмили молча разобрала диван, застилая свежее белье. – Эйдан, что?

\- Ничего… - с трудом выталкиваю слова и стараюсь скрыть так некстати появившиеся слезы, - дурные сны приходят, когда перед сном много думаешь о прошлом…  - а она, похоже, тоже ночь коротала не у себя в спальне, а где-то здесь, поблизости от меня, судя по утомленному лицу и темным кругам под глазами.

\- Я сварила кофе, - с преувеличенным энтузиазмом продолжает она, - идем?

Присмотревшись внимательней, убеждаюсь в своей правоте – плед в кресле-качалке, да и халат на ней, - Я пытался вспомнить хоть что-то из того времени, - усевшись за стол, подвигаю к себе дымящуюся чашку, - ничего…

\- Эйдан, ты был ребенком, - она опирается на стол, заглядывая мне в глаза, - что ты можешь помнить… У меня все воспоминания – из отцовских дневников да книги Мэйсона. Надо просто найти того, кто сможет рассказать нам о твоем отце.

\- Никого не надо искать, - хмуро отзываюсь я, - нам просто нужно будет вернуться домой…

 

 

         _Туманный Альбион… так называют мою родину. Лондонским туманом кличет иногда меня Росс, что ж – он не так уж не прав… У нас замечательны климат, часто говорят британцы, только погода плохая. Это верно – нас с Эмили встречает дождь…но, кажется, это очень хорошая примета – попасть под дождь в день приезда… посмотрим._

_\- Мама, это – Эмили…моя невеста… - два слова, от которых сжимается сердце… Кольцо на ее пальце смотрится так, будто было на ней всегда… Они с матушкой негромко говорят о чем-то, я же очень стараюсь прогнать бьющуюся в голове мысль – счастье, вот оно. Так просто и так недостижимо. Оно постоянно ускользает, стоит лишь приблизиться к нему, словно солнечный зайчик, теряясь в нагромождении ненависти и боли…_

_Ее прохладные пальцы ложатся на мои закрытые глаза, - у тебя замечательная мама._

_\- Ты ей понравилась, - отвечаю я, перехватывая и целуя ее  ладонь. Моя «замечательная» матушка, конечно, поселила нас в одной спальне, мы ведь помолвлены… - впрочем, я и не сомневался в этом. Ты поговоришь с ней? – мы снова свернулись к делу, потому что я не хочу сейчас подпускать мою Эм ближе к краю пропасти, над которой завис сам…_

 

 

         - Спасибо, что была со мной, - Эмили снова застилает для меня кушетку, неуловимой улыбкой отвечая на мои слова. Все это так похоже на _дом_ … Уже не думая, притягиваю ее к себе, просто целуя, и ожидаю в ответ – чего угодно… но она – отвечает так, словно ждала этого все то время, что мы провели вместе… Оторвавшись на мгновение от ее губ, ловлю взгляд темных глаз, - Мне тоже очень не хватало тебя…

Остановившись, она смотрит на меня, лишь движение бровей ее выдает, еще секунда и наш очередной поцелуй превращается в то, что принято величать ураганом… Все вокруг тускнеет, превращаясь в тени, теряя объем и плотность. Важно лишь, что мы – вместе и никакая сила в мире не способна  сделать иначе…

         _Кольцо… снова и снова я возвращаюсь  к нему. Мне так спокойно и  так невыразимо хорошо. А кольцо на пальце делает нашу близость настолько реальной, что хочется никогда не просыпаться. Рука Эйдана скользит по плечу в бездумной ласке, грудь мерно вздымается подо мной и сердце бьется неровно, то  ускоряя, то замедляя темп. Я не хочу покидать эту реальность, мое место здесь, в его руках… Словно долгое путешествие в никуда под знаком двойной бесконечности привело меня к единственно верному пункту назначения. Я – дома._

_Кольцо – проводник, маяк, символ… оно было и будет со мной – знак двойной бесконечности, две петли, слившиеся воедино, двое мужчин – раз и навсегда изменивших мою судьбу…_

_«У нас с твоим отцом одинаковый защитный  инстинкт…» - ты сказал это в наш самый первый вечер. Инстинкт на уровне рефлекса – меня защитить…_

_Сняв кольцо, я еще пару мгновений держу его в руках, чувствуя теплый металл кончиками пальцев. Ты делаешь движение – меня остановить… но не произносишь ни слова. Это и  не нужно, мы просто чувствуем друг друга, вот как сейчас. Мы – вместе и знак двойной бесконечности защитит от грядущих невзгод…_

Я должен в это верить, чтобы поверила и моя Эм… Без нее – жизнь теряет смысл, она – моя душа, мой маяк, моя тихая гавань. Она – то, ради чего я живу.


End file.
